


Chatroom Online

by HazelDomain



Series: Dean Wants it from Everybody 'Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Begging, Begging Dean, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Come Marking, Dean in Panties, Dean is a slut, Dom Castiel, Dom Sam, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Edging, Humiliation, I go for one and see three more that also apply, Inflatable plugs, Knifeplay, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Public Humiliation, Riding Crops, Rimming, Size Kink, Sounding, Spanking, Sub Dean, Suspension, Temperature Play, There are so many tags beginning with cock, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, basically giant dicks everywhere, cock cages kinda?, do not try this at home, ice dildo, oral in chastity, two doms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas are happy with Dean as their toy, but they can't help feeling jealous that the photos are still out there. Photos of other people with Dean. Since there's no way to get the photos down, they'll just have to prove who Dean really belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What shall we do?

_You need to watch this._

Jake wasn’t in the habit of opening links sent to him by random strangers. He wasn’t a member of the digital generation, but he wasn’t stupid, either.

He closed the chat window, navigating back to his web browser.

The window popped back up again.

_No, really._

He rolled his eyes. He was used to getting solicited by bots on porn sites, but iMessage? That was new.

He closed the window again, shutting down the application altogether.

His phone buzzed.

He ignored it for a minute, and then it buzzed again.

 _Got something to show you,_ the screen read.

He was just about to delete the message and block the sender when an attachment came through. An image attachment.

He stared at it a moment. Can’t get viruses on a phone, right?

He opened the attachment.

His heart stopped.

The man in the photo was gorgeous, early thirties, naked and hard, kneeling on the floor and looking up into the camera. Someone, presumably the photographer, was frozen in the act of stuffing a pair of satin panties into his waiting mouth. But that’s not what Jake was looking at.

The man’s eyes were green, a clear, sparkling emerald that Jake would know anywhere.

He moved woodenly back over to the computer, opening iMessage and hesitating only a microsecond before clicking the link. With his other hand, he was already forwarding the original link and photo to Bill.

The browser opened to what Jake originally thought was a blank black page. The screen flickered, and he realized it was a video feed of a dark room. A very dark room.

On the right side of the page, a gray bar flickered open.

_2/5 users online_

At the bottom, a curser blinked slowly. Jake hesitated, typed, and pressed return.

_I’m here._

His phone buzzed. Bill.

_WTF is this?_

_You on the site?_

_Yeah._

The grey bar flickered again.

_3/5 users online_

His phone buzzed.

_Mack’s on too. Looks like they’re waiting for five?_

Jake scrolled through his contacts list, trying to decide who to tip off. Fred. Jeff. They’d been there last time, and Caleb, he’d been there the first time…

His cock was getting hard just thinking about it.

_4/5 users online_

The messages on his phone were coming faster than he could read them.

_Dean?_

_No, trust me, you’ll want to see this-_

_-from that time at Bill’s, remember-_

_5 users online._

The light clicked on, and Jake’s cock jumped in his pants.

It was just one spotlight, shining down onto the center of the room.

The floor was hard concrete, marked up with paint, but he wasn’t looking at the floor, or the metal folding chair sitting in the middle of it.

He was looking at the man in the chair.

Even blindfolded, he’d recognize him anywhere. Jake had seen, _touched_ every inch of that hard, lithe body, had those full lips wrapped around the base of his cock, fisted his fingers in that blonde hair.

The video quality was incredible, Jake could see Dean’s tongue dart out to wet his lips, see the sheen of sweat forming on his shoulders and chest. His fingers were laced behind his back, showing off the flat expanse of his chest and belly. Below that, he was dressed only in the pair of panties Jake had seen in the first photo. They were tight and soft, already damp where the head of Dean’s hard on was rubbing precome into the pale satin.

_8 users online_

Someone else entered the frame, and Jake had a flashback to months ago, the giant that had followed Dean into the bar.

His _brother._

The man was massive, shaggy hair falling past his chin. His face was obscured by a mask, but Jake wasn’t looking at that. The man was huge, not just tall but strong. He wore black jeans and work boots, with only a tank top to cover the rippling muscles of his shoulders.

He approached Dean silently, his fingers just brushing the outside of Dean’s elbow, and Dean flinched, his breath catching.

The taller man leaned down, whispering something that the camera couldn’t catch. Hazel eyes flicked up, staring directly into the lens as he spoke.

Dean’s arms tensed, then relaxed. The other man smiled, then stepped out of the frame again.

More lights flicked on, illuminating a back wall _covered_ in…. fuck. Covered in _everything._

Bondage gear, sex toys, shit Jake didn’t even recognize, all hung up on pegs or lined on shelves.

And scrawled above it all, in thick chalk letters, “what shall we do?”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel kept his eyes on the laptop, skimming through the suggestions as they came in. The feed from the camera played on an external monitor, and he couldn’t help hardening at the twin images of his lover’s body.

“One thing’s clear,” Sam murmured, just loud enough for Dean to hear. “They want to see you stuffed full.”

Dean shivered minutely, a smirk touching his lips.

“Want to see how much I can take, huh?”

“That _mouth_ on you,” Castiel muttered.

He crossed the room almost silently, letting his boots scrape the ground just enough that Dean could hear him moving. His fingers danced over the shelf of toys, finally settling on his goal.

The metal cuffs clinked against each other as he lifted them, clicking them shut and testing the key. They snapped open and he nodded his approval.

Dean’s hands were laced behind his neck. Castiel clicked a cuff around his right wrist, pulling it down level with his hip and locking the other cuff around the metal leg of the chair. With a second pair of cuffs he repeated the process on the other side. Dean shifted slightly, pulling at the restraints and finding them predictably secure.

Sam’s face was lit from below, the laptop’s pale light flickering as the image changed. He saw something he liked and smiled.

Dean’s breath got faster when he heard the sound of his brother’s knife flipping open. Sam took down a bundle of cotton rope, measuring it out with his hands and slicing lengths off with the knife.

Castiel was behind Dean, fingers trailing idly over his throat and shoulders. Sam noticed a thin chain hanging from his fingers, but he didn’t mention it. Dean would find out in good time.

He knelt in front of Dean, pushing his knees apart and settling between them. Dean shifted forward, wrapping a calf around him and trying to pull him in.

“Thought this was a punishment, Sammy.”

“It is,” Sam replied, catching his ankle and binding it swiftly to the front leg of the chair. Dean hissed in pain, and when Sam looked up, he saw that Castiel had closed one small silver clamp around Dean’s nipple. The angel’s fingers were teasing the other already, pinching and rolling it to full hardness. When he was satisfied, he closed the other clamp around the stiff nub, drawing another hiss out of Dean.

The clips were connected by a chain and that’s what Castiel focused on now. He took it between two fingers, humming appreciatively at the way Dean arched forward.

“Lean back, Dean,” he said softly, and Dean did, settling back into his original position. Castiel pulled the chain again, loving the whimper that Dean let out as his sensitive nipples were pulled forward.

“I love the way you obey. So good for me.” He tugged gently, just for a moment, letting Dean relax between jolts.

Sam finished with the ropes and leaned back, surveying his work. Dean was held tight, his thighs spread, his cock clearly visible through the fabric of the panties. He reached over, palming Dean’s erection through the cloth. Dean groaned, jerking upwards into the touch. Sam’s hands closed over his hips, pulling him forward until his ass rested on the edge of the seat.

Sam turned back, checking the feed from the monitor, making sure the camera had a clear shot of what was happening. He could see the chat window blinking as messages came through, but he’d have to deal with them later.

He glanced up, meeting Castiel’s eyes and nodding. The angel smiled behind his mask, then took hold of the back of the chair and hauled backwards.

The chair tipped back onto two legs, metal cuffs clanging as the bound man jerked, trying to reset his center of gravity. Castiel held him back, one hand keeping the chair tipped, the other stroking slowly down the side of Dean’s throat.

“Ten seconds,” Castiel said quietly, and then his hand clamped over Dean’s face, blocking his air.

Cas counted off the seconds in his head, admiring the way Dean’s body tensed and quivered. It was early, he was trying not to fight.

He dropped his hand, stroking along the dark stubble of Dean’s jaw as he gasped in a breath. The wide black blindfold drew attention to his mouth, and Castiel’s cock twitched as he imagined sliding into that soft wet heat.

“Fifteen,” Castiel told him, and then his hands were closing over Dean’s mouth again, a little too soon maybe, but Dean could take it.

The movements were autonomous, overriding Dean’s will to hold still, head jerking from side to side as he tried to dislodge the obstruction. Castiel held tight, watching Dean’s hands as they jerked against the cuffs. His fingers wrapped around the chains, holding tight and _yanking_ but they held tight.

He released him again, watching the muscles of his throat heaving as he gasped in a breath.

“You’re beautiful when you’re helpless,” Castiel told him, and Dean let out a small moan. “They’re watching, you know. Telling us all the things they want done to your body. Thirty seconds.”

It was faster this time, the fight, and Castiel watched appreciatively as Dean’s body writhed and jerked against the restraints, trying to get free. Sam had done a good job with the ropes, and they didn’t even loosen as the man struggled. The muscles in his abdomen tensed, going hard and then slack, as he struggled to pull air around Castiel’s grip.

Sam’s knife snapped again, and Dean went still. Castiel watched as Sam pressed the tip to the inside of Dean’s thigh.

Castiel released him and he gasped, chest heaving even as he tried to hold still. The blade traced its way up the inside of his thigh, skirting along the hollow of his groin.

“Sam,” Dean moaned, and Sam responded by lashing out, driving the blade under the satin band and severing it in a fluid movement. He let the blade travel upward, over the trembling muscles of Dean’s abdomen. This wasn’t the first time they’d done this, and Dean knew he wouldn’t actually cut him. Much. Probably.

Castiel reached down and picked at the chain again. He drew it upwards, pulling hard at Dean’s nipples, but this time he didn’t need to order the submissive to be still- the moment he started to lean forward, Sam’s blade dug unforgivingly into the hollow of his navel. He yelped and pulled back, increasing the pull on his nipples, and he whined gently.

“Ten seconds,” Cas told him, and once again closed his hands over Dean’s mouth. They could see him fighting to hold still, the pull on his nipples fighting against the blade in his belly, his whole body still tipped precariously backwards, his lungs screaming for air.

Sam took mercy on him and dropped the blade, slicing through the remains of the panties and tossing the ruined scraps to one side. Castiel released him and he gasped, wincing as the deep breaths pulled at the chain.

“You’re doing beautifully,” Castiel told him, thumb stroking over the ridge of his cheek. “Ready for what we talked about?”

“Yeah, yeah, do it,” Dean moaned, and Castiel met Sam’s eyes and grinned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: cock rings, plugs, things that inflate, anal stretching.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean leaned his chin back, rubbing his cheek against the bulge in Castiel’s jeans. He turned his head, mouthing at him through the dark denim.

“You’re such a slut for it,” Sam teased. “That’s what got you in trouble in the first place, remember?”

Dean mumbled an affirmative, groan reverberating through Castiel’s cock.

“You can have it after the cuff’s on,” Castiel told him, and Dean groaned. His cock was hard and leaking, balls pulled up tight. He was halfway to coming just from this, knowing his doms were doing this to him in front of an audience.

Castiel tugged gently on the chain and Dean whimpered, his mind suddenly totally focused on his aching nipples.

“Would you like me to take the clamps off?”

“Yes, please, Cas.”

Dean heard the _snap_ of a plastic cap flipping open.

“You don’t know what I’m going to do to them instead.”

Dean groaned, because he could imagine. He could feel Sam between his legs, heat radiating off his brother’s body as he worked.

Without warning Sam grasped his balls, pulling them down and forward and wrapping a thick leather cuff around them. He followed it up with a hard rubber ring, cinching tightly around Dean’s cock. It felt massive, throbbing in time with his heartbeat as it was forced to become harder and harder. He rocked his hips, body trying to draw his balls back tight, but the cuff wouldn’t let them.

“Just making sure you’re not getting any ideas about coming,” Sam told him, standing and returning to the corner with the camera.

“Sam,” Dean begged, but his words failed when he heard the sound of Castiel’s zipper. He turned toward the angel immediately, his jaw falling open.

“You need it so bad, don’t you?” Castiel asked. The chain jingled and Dean’s tormented nipples sent another flair of pain through his body. His bound cock bobbed in it’s restraints, a pearl of precome forming at the head.

The hot skin of Castiel’s dick pressed against his lips and he opened, taking half of it before running into trouble. Cas and Sam both had monster cocks, but Dean had been working at it and he could deep throat them fairly consistently now.

He worked his mouth against the hardening shaft, but Castiel stopped him.

“I want you to hold it. Just like that. Just hold.”

Castiel’s fingers rubbed small circles over his clamped nipples, but the clamps were so tight Dean barely felt anything.

His attention was redirected when Sam returned to the place in front of him.

“You all remember this, don’t you?” Sam asked and Dean was confused until he realized Sam was talking to the men watching. He blushed red when he realized the other man had brought the camera in for a close-up.

A single lube-slick finger slid into his body and Dean moaned, relishing the drag-stretch of it.

“That’s why you’re all here today,” Sam continued. “Because Dean thinks with his little brain instead of his big one, and he’s been whoring this greedy little hole out all over the country.”

A second finger joined the first and Dean moaned around the gag of Castiel’s cock, wriggling down into Sam’s hands.

Both clamps came off at once and Dean’s vision went white. His nipples were on fire, burning and throbbing from the effects of whatever Castiel had rubbed into them. He bucked and writhed against the restraints, trying to escape the pain he knew couldn’t be shaken off. The motion drove him deeper down onto Sam’s fingers and pleasure joined the pain, only to white out into overwhelming overstimulation when Castiel leaned down and blew a cold breath across the pebbled nubs.

“Be patient, Dean,” Castiel admonished when he’d settled down. His palm settled across Dean’s throat, pressing down gently and tipping him even further off balance. His hands jerked against the cuffs but Castiel took no notice, sliding further into Dean’s mouth. Dean relaxed his throat, taking it, letting it happen.

He heard the sound of a spray bottle and a cold mist settled onto his cock, freezing against the aching heat of his skin. Sam was methodical, making sure the whole length was coated.

“We’ll give that a few minutes to set in,” Sam said, and immediately Dean felt the sensitive skin beginning to tingle. He whined in protest, but Sam took no notice.

“In the meantime, I’d like to show you what I’ve got planned for Dean.”

Dean heard rustling and he paled, because he knew what Sam was unwrapping. He’d seen it before the scene started, when Sam and Cas had told him what they wanted to do.

“I’ll admit we weren’t happy when we found the photos you took,” Sam said, and by the sounds, Dean could tell he was demonstrating the toy’s capabilities. He focused on staying calm, staying lax and pliant for Cas. “We wanted to make some of our own, but we realized that wasn’t quite enough.”

Fingers slipped into Dean’s hole again, three of them this time, wet and slippery with lube.

“We think this whole time he’s just been looking for something to stuff this needy little hole completely full and, as I think you can see, we’ve found something that can do it.”

His fingers withdrew and the blunt tip of the toy pressed firmly against Dean’s opening. His dick twitched at the thought of the plug stretching him open, and he couldn’t help moaning into Castiel’s cock.

Cas responded by pushing deeper, gagging him and cutting off his air, even as Sam pushed the thick toy into him. Each progressive bulb got wider, giving his ass a moment of respite between them. Spots danced in front of his eyes and he went limp, his whole awareness constricting to the feeling of being penetrated, stuffed full from both sides.

The final bulb slid home and Sam clucked appreciatively, even as Castiel pulled back. Dean gasped, legs bracing against the bonds as Castiel tipped him further. Sam’s hands were on his thighs, pressing them even further apart, spreading his ass to give the camera a good view of the black plug lodged inside him.

Dean bucked his hips, trying to make some part of the huge toy rub against his prostate. His balls were fighting desperately against the cuff, trying to pull up, trying to let him come, but it was no use.

“Ah- Sam, _please_ ,” he moaned, and Sam laughed.

“Please what?”

“Please. Take the ring off. Let me come. _Please_.”

“Could you come from this, do you think?” Sam pulled gently at the toy, the thick bulb stretching the ring of muscle at Dean’s entrance. Sam angled it carefully, stretching and filling him but making sure it didn’t hit his prostate.

“No, Sam, please,” Dean panted. Castiel’s hands were wandering over his chest, getting dangerously close to his tingling nipples.

“Too bad,” Sam intoned, and there was a noise Dean didn’t recognize and the thing inside him _swelled._ There was a dull pressure against the base of his cock, and then Castiel was pulling the blindfold off. Dean blinked in the sudden light, his eyes fixing on Cas’s face. Cas held a camera in one hand, the blinking ‘record’ light drawing Dean’s gaze. He was confused for a moment and then the sound repeated and the plug swelled somehow wider. Dean’s eyes widened and he gasped, the shock of the stretch written all over his face.

Cas smiled, then reached forward and drew his fingertips across the nubs of Dean’s nipples. Dean twisted, gasping.

“Ah- _gah_ , Cas, please, please let me come, please-”

“What do you need?” the angel asked, watching from behind the lens.

“Touch me- I need-” he jerked his hips again, rutting against empty air.

“And what will you do for it?”

“Any-” he gasped as the plug inflated again, filling every inch of his ass with the same stretch and burn. “Anything!”

“Hmm,” Sam muttered, and Dean glanced down at his brother. Sam was kneeling between his spread legs, and he had his own camera. He gave Dean a quick grin and then began working the plug inside him again, forcing Dean’s rim to expand around the ever-larger bulbs. “What do you think, guys? Think Dean deserves to come yet?”

He must have been watching the feed somewhere because it only took him a minute to meet Dean’s eyes again. “They don’t think you’ve earned it.”

“ _Please!_ ” Dean begged. The plug was large enough to edge against his prostate, and Sam’s slow fucking was driving him over the edge. Sam leaned up with the camera and Dean looked away, face burning red. Sam was getting a close up of his trussed balls and cock, now an angry red and dribbling precome.

“I think maybe you should get Cas off, and then we’ll revisit whether you’ve earned the right to come.”

Dean leaned his head back, looking at Cas, now.

“Please, Cas, please let me suck you off.”

“Are you sure?” Cas asked from behind his camera. The head of his cock stroked against Dean’s cheek and Dean turned, mouthing ineffectively at the length. “Aren’t you tired of it by now?”

Dean moaned a wordless negative, letting the vibration from his throat travel through his mouth. Cas chuckled, shifting so that the head was resting gently on Dean’s lower lip. Dean closed his eyes, straining upwards to lick against the tip.

“Anything else you think you could do, to help earn it?”

“Fuck me, Sammy,” Dean gasped. “Fill my ass up, please, please, I want you in me-”

Sam took hold of the toy, drawing it slowly out of him, and Dean would have screamed if it weren’t for the length of Castiel’s prick burying itself in his throat. At the same time the angel leaned forward, tweaking Dean’s nipples again. That time he did scream, the red-hot fire of the tender skin overwhelming even the constant burning stretch from his abused ass.

The toy slid all the way out and Dean felt a trickle of lube running down his ass. Castiel began to fuck his mouth in earnest, and all Dean could do was go lax for the angel, let Cas use him, take it and whatever else his doms decided to give.

“So loose and wet for me now,” Sam mused, pushing his fingers into Dean’s stretched ass. Dean whimpered, knowing that Sam was holding him open for the camera. He squirmed ineffectively, trying to tighten around the probing fingers.

“You need it so bad, don’t you,” Sam murmured to him, and he whined, begging without words. “Almost can’t blame you for what a slut you’ve been.”

Dean felt the head of Sam’s cock slotting up against his hole and arched up into it, blood rushing to his head as he tipped further backwards. Castiel was fucking into him, slow and easy, and when Sam drove into him, Cas’s cries echoed his own.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember the good old days when slang words had all sorts of connotations for me and now I've imbibed so much pornography that it's almost all level. Cock, dick, prick, slut, whore- fuckit, let's use ALL the words. 
> 
> Next chapter: glass dildo, stress positions, home viewer POV. Maybe if Dean's good we'll let him come. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, there's one I still hate. I can't do cum. I used to work at this place where the door was like "thanks for cumming, cum again" and it was so tacky I hated it every single day, so: come. Always come.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake’s phone was buzzing constantly but he ignored it. He was watching the dual video feeds on his screen, one on each side. There were fourteen people in the chat now, everyone who had been there originally, plus a couple others who were into the scene.

Jake reached between his legs, palming his hard cock through his jeans as he watched. He didn’t want to come- not yet. What he was seeing was gold, and he had a feeling that the night had only just begun.

His screen was split into two feeds, live and concurrent from two hand-held cameras. There was a stationary camera he could switch to, as well, but this was where the action was.

The left feed was from the shorter man with the messy hair, who was currently fucking deep into Dean’s mouth. The fingers of his free hand pressed against the sub’s throat, and Jake could see the bulge of his cockhead pressing deep. Periodically, he’d push deep enough that Dean couldn’t breathe, and the sub would begin to thrash and twist against his bonds- Jake had to put his hands on the desk when that happened, or he’d end up busting a nut in his jeans.

On the right, the taller man was shoving an absolute  _ monster _ cock into Dean’s slicked, loose hole. To the side, Jake could see the toy that had been inside him. It was slowly deflating, and even half- full, the damn thing looked  _ huge. _

His cock throbbed insistently at the thought of putting something like that into one of his submissives, strapping them down tight with their holes exposed and vulnerable-

The shorter man groaned, hand fisting in Dean’s hair as he pulled out of the sub’s mouth. Dean knew what was coming, apparently, because he kept his mouth open. He looked up at his dom with something like adoration as stickly lines of come landed across his tongue. 

“Don’t swallow,” the dom said, and Jake sat up a little straighter. 

_ Looked almost that good drinking up my come, _ he typed quickly.

“There are sixteen people on the chat, now,” the shorter dom said. The other one paused for a second, then went back to fucking Dean’s ass. “Have you fucked all of them, Dean? Let them all do this to you?” 

Dean shook his head, trying not to let any of the come escape his mouth.  

“Is that what does it for you?” the other dom asked. “Getting gang fucked? Getting stuffed with cock after cock after cock?” 

Each word was punctuated by a vicious thrust, drawing a moan out of the sub. The camera moved in, showing where Dean’s puffy rim was stretched tight around his dom’s cock. 

_ Fuck him!  _ Someone cheered. 

Dean tried to shake his head again, but the other dom held him still. In his free hand, he held up a clear plug. As Jake watched, it dripped down the dom’s fingers and over his wrist. Dean’s eyes widened. 

“Open your mouth, Dean,” the dom instructed, and Jake saw Dean wince as he obeyed. The clear plug was pushed between his jaws, and Jake could see the blunt end pushing the come across Dean’s tongue. 

“Don’t swallow,” the dom repeated. 

_ Is that ice? _ Someone asked. 

“Yes,” the dom said simply. “Dean’s spent too much time being self-indulgent. He needs discipline, and we’re going to give it to him.” 

“Unless you’d rather not,” the other dom said, pausing again. He withdrew, then let his cock sink slowly into Dean’s hole as he spoke. “Maybe you’d rather go back to slutting around with strangers? Getting off with anyone who’ll fuck you?”

“No,” Dean whimpered, though it came out muffled around the plug. The dom was fucking it slowly into his mouth, pressing it against the soft pink inside of Dean’s mouth. Jake had to lean back and close his eyes.

“Jesus christ,” he muttered to himself. 

“I’m sure our friends here would be willing to take you back,” the taller dom said. “Make you come yourself stupid, instead of tormenting you for hours like we’re going to do.”

_ I’d cum over! _ Someone typed immediately. Jake rolled his eyes before adding a reluctant  _ me too. _

Dean coughed but didn’t answer. Jake realized that his mouth was filling with water from the melting ice. He was doing his damndest not to swallow, but the plug was forcing his throat open. His dom regarded him carefully, and for the first time, Jake realized how blue his eyes were. Weakly, Dean shook his head, careful not to dislodge the toy. 

“You want to stay with us?” the blue-eyed dom asked, stroking the side of Dean’s cheek. The sub nodded weakly. “Good.” 

He pulled the plug out of Dean’s mouth and the camera focus changed. A second later, the plug reappeared on the other screen. The tall dom pushed it into Dean’s ass without preamble, holding his thighs down when he yelped and squirmed. 

“Swallow,” the blue eyed dom commanded, and Dean did. He couldn’t stop squirming, his hole twitching and tightening around the icy intrusion. 

“Sam- ah, fuck,  _ Sam-” _

The taller dom- Sam, Jake surmised- slapped him on the thigh. 

“You were about ready to come, big brother,” Sam teased. “I’m just helping you out.” 

Sure enough, the sub’s cock had softened, just a little bit. The tight ring still kept him mostly hard, though. 

The camera angle changed, Sam pushing Dean’s highs further apart to get a closer view of his hole. There must have been a light on the camera, because the camera could see all the way down into Dean’s body. Pink and soft and streaked with lube, clinging tight to the plug. 

Jake groaned, remembering the way Dean had clamped down on his cock, wringing an orgasm out of him-

_ Don’t forget his tits, _ he typed. 

The blue eyed dom must have seen the message because he reached out, pinching one strawberry nipple between his fingertips. Dean arched, nearly screaming. 

“What the fuck did you put on there?” he panted. The blue eyed dom only smiled. 

If Jake had to guess he’d say tiger balm, but he hadn’t been paying too close attention when the nipple clamps had been removed. 

He paid attention now, watching as Dean’s nipples were pinched and tweaked and squeezed. The sub jerked at his handcuffs, begging his dom for mercy- but his cock was hard and heavy, twitching against his belly. Sam kept fucking him with the plug, and Jake winced in sympathy as ice-cold water dripped down Dean’s thighs. 

“Hold it in,” Sam ordered, and Dean shook his head. 

“I c-can’t.” 

“Well that’s not going to work at  _ all, _ ” the blue eyed dom said. Without warning he released the back of the chair. Dean let out an undignified squeal as all four legs landed on the concrete, shifting his weight onto the flared base of the plug. 

Jake scrolled up through the comment thread, trying to figure out whose suggestion they were going with. 

His question was answered when Sam’s camera flicked off, it’s view being replaced by the wide-angle view. Sam’s form quickly disappeared from view. 

Dean looked even more disheveled from that angle. His face was wet with tears and sweat, and if it weren’t for his dom’s hands on his shoulders, it looked as though he might collapse right out of his chair. 

The dom stroked him, leaning in to whisper in his ear. Jake couldn’t hear what he said, but Dean must have. He nodded, giving the camera a weak smile. 

Sam returned a moment later with a metal spreader bar and a couple of thick leather cuffs. When he knelt between Dean’s legs, his back obscured most of what he was doing. 

The other dom was quick to shed light on the issue. He looked up at the ceiling, which Jake noticed was covered in some kind of freaky writing. He would have raised an eyebrow… but he was already watching a man he’d raped get dominated by his brother, so he figured it was too late to start having qualms. 

The dom’s camera was focused on a chain extending from the ceiling. As Jake watched, it began to sink lower, clicking ominously as it dropped toward the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has NOT been a year since I updated this, you shut your lying mouths. 
> 
> Cas and Sam are very very prepared for this event. They have all sorts of eventualities covered. 
> 
> In my head, I think they made Dean pick out all the toys that they were going to use on him. They told him to pick the biggest toy he thought he could take. After spending an hour on Amazon, he came to them, totally humiliated, and showed them what he wanted. 
> 
> Since they were using stolen credit cards, they had to scope out a bank-owned house that had been on the market for a while, and they used that as a delivery address. They scoped out the place until the mailman left the package- and then they made Dean go pick it up off the porch. They made him open the box and inspect the goods, right there on the street. Made him try the gear on, made sure it fit... all sorts of good stuff. 
> 
> Though they didn't actually scene with it until showtime. :)


	5. Chapter 5

The leather cuffs were thick and durable and purchased specifically for this purpose.

Sam buckled them around Dean’s ankles, tightening the straps that went under the arches of his feet. He resisted the urge to run a fingertip up the inside of the arch- Dean had kicked him more than once, since they were kids. 

While Sam linked the D-rings on the cuffs to the spreader bar, Cas carefully unlocked the handcuffs restraining Dean’s wrists. He let a small amount of grace seep from his fingers into Dean’s bruised flesh. He’d gone a little overboard on the oxygen deprivation, and he knew it- but he couldn’t help it, not when such a small thing could take Dean apart so quickly. He loved the way Dean wrenched at the cuffs, his body struggling so earnestly. There were no deceptions between them, in those moments. 

Dean’s fingers entwined with his, and Cas was careful to point the camera elsewhere. This was a moment just for the two of them. 

Cas wiped Dean’s face clean, cradling his head and shoulders while Sam triple-checked the restraints. 

When he was satisfied, Sam went back to the panel on the wall, setting it to slowly raise the chain. 

Dean whimpered a little as he was hoisted into the air. He tried to take his weight onto the palms of his hands, but soon he was too high even for that. 

He wasn’t surprised at  _ all _ when the clicking of the chain ceased, and he found himself face to face with Cas’s cock. 

He grinned, trying to swing forward enough to get his mouth on it- but Cas stepped back, out of reach. 

A trickle of icy water ran down his back and he jumped, trying to dislodge the drops. 

“ _ Fuck, _ that’s cold!” 

“Too much?” Sam asked, coming up behind him. Dean couldn’t see his brother- but he could feel him prodding at the frozen toy. “I want your ass nice and numb so you don’t accidentally come while I’m playing with it.” 

Dean’s neglected cock twitched, reminding them that it was very much still in the game. 

“Speaking of numb,” Cas said, and then, to Dean’s horror, he reached out and ran a finger up the underside of Dean’s swollen length. 

Dean felt  _ nothing. _

“What did you do?” he whispered. Sam laughed. 

“Lidocaine solution. You’re not coming tonight, unless you can manage to do it untouched.” He flicked the base of the plug, sending another trickle of freezing water down Dean’s back. “Hopefully not even then.” 

Dean stared up at his own cock, watching transfixed as Cas ran a thumb over his slit. 

“This is a punishment, after all,” Cas said. He squeezed the head of Dean’s cock. “It wouldn’t be effective if you enjoyed yourself too much.” 

Dean opened his mouth to say something witty, only to let out a groan as Sam’s hand came down on his ass. 

“They want you to turn him around,” Cas remarked. Sam nodded and grabbed Dean by the thigh, spinning the chain until Dean was facing the back wall. He winced, but couldn’t do anything else except hang there and accept the spanking. 

Sam slapped hard, not holding anything back, and it wasn’t long until Dean was flexing his thighs and butt, trying to mitigate the stinging warmth that was spreading across his cheeks. Periodically, freezing water would run down his back and he would remember that the camera could still see the plug nestled between his spread thighs. 

The  _ clear _ plug, he remembered. When Sam came in for a close-up, they could see all the way down into his sore, fucked-out hole- 

His face burned red, but he didn’t ask Sam to stop. He was humiliated, and it felt familiar, curling around in his belly. 

Sam took hold of the ice and pulled, slowly but firmly. Dean could feel his rim expanding around the wide part of the plug. It slid out of him, and Dean felt Sam’s fingers exploring his hole, pulling at the rim and sliding inside. 

“I love how you stay so open for us,” Sam mused, and Dean blushed again. “Love that you barely need prepping. You’re just ready to be fucked.” 

Dean whimpered at the feeling of the plug sliding along his reddened cheeks. The ice stung, but the chill felt good. 

Cas stepped away, leaving Dean staring at nothing while Sam continued pinching and slapping his ass. He could get away from the blows, a little bit, but the muscles of his belly and thighs were quickly tiring. 

By the time Cas came back, Dean was almost completely exhausted. He didn’t react when Cas spun him around, letting him face the webcam. 

“I need light for this,” Cas explained. He’d zipped his jeans back up, so when Sam pushed Dean’s face forward, he got a mouthful of denim. He mouthed at it lazily, making a wet patch while Cas removed the ring and leather cuff from Dean’s junk. Dean could hardly feel anything, his cock and balls were both almost completely numb. Cas flicked him a few times, verifying. 

“The viewers are in agreement,” Cas told him, “that you aren’t even  _ close _ to earning an orgasm. Another day or two, at minimum.” 

Dean groaned. 

“I can’t hold off that long, Cas.” 

“I know, beloved,” Cas answered, running a soothing hand down Dean’s thigh. “That’s why we’re going to help you. You’re familiar with chastity?” 

Dean whimpered, but nodded. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be able to feel it,” Sam assured him. He reached up and re-attached one of the clamps to Dean’s nipple. Dean saw the other hanging off the hateful little chain, and he groaned. 

“Don’t thrash,” Cas warned him, and then Dean felt something in his cock. 

Literally  _ in _ his cock. 

“What the-” 

Sam shoved three fingers in his mouth, cutting off the sound. 

“Cas and I agreed that you need this,” Sam said evenly. Dean met his eyes, blinking away tears. Cas pushed the sound deeper into his cock, and Dean whined. He was used to having his ass stretched and stuffed, but this was something else. 

“Almost done,” Cas reported. His voice was husky and deep, the way it only got when he was right on the edge. Dean’s cock twitched in his hand. 

The sound felt huge, and Dean’s instinct was to fight it. He looked up and immediately wished he hadn’t. The tube sticking out of his cock was  _ way _ too big to possibly fit inside. His dick was gonna tear in half-

Cas pushed it in a little further and Dean moaned, going limp. Sam stroked his side, and Dean tried to focus on that, and not the ribbed plastic worming its way into his cock. He could have struggled. His hands were free, he probably could have  _ escaped, _ but despite the discomfort, he had no plans to do so. He trusted Cas, and Sam. Implicitly. Explicitly. They knew what they were doing. 

The sound slid home and Dean whimpered. 

“Almost done,” Cas consoled him, and Dean made the mistake of looking up again. Cas had the remains of the ice plug in his hands. Dean wasn’t numb enough not to hiss when the freezing toy was pressed against the length of his cock. 

“Nice and soft now, so we can put the rest of the cage on,” Sam told him. A moment later, Dean felt his brother’s hand come down on his sore ass with a  _ smack. _

“I’m not sure that’s helping,” Cas remarked dryly. 

“No?” Sam asked. He gave Dean another spank, on the other cheek. Dean could feel his heartbeat reverberating in the handprints. “Being spanked makes you harden up, big brother?” 

Another spank. 

“Answer him,” Cas ordered, and fuck if he didn’t have that commander-of-the-garrison edge back to his voice. 

“Yes!” Dean gasped. Another spank. 

“Yes sir!” 

“Being punished makes you hard?” 

Another spank, and Dean twitched. His backside felt like it was on fire. 

“No, sir,” he whimpered.

“Just when it’s punishment for being a slut,” Sam remarked. Dean expected another smack, but it didn’t come. He whimpered. He could feel Sam retreating, going back to the wall.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Say it.” 

Dean felt the stiff leather of the riding crop sliding down his inner thigh. He jerked, trying to close his legs- but it was impossible. His own weight kept him from pressing his knees together. 

“I l-like being punished-” Dean inhaled. 

“For being a slut,” he finished, and then yelped when Sam gave him a couple smacks to the insides of his thighs. Dean risked another glance upwards, to where Cas was working his balls through a metal ring. 

Sam smacked him again. 

“Don’t worry about him. Get nosy again and I’ll blindfold you. Now, look at the camera and tell them why you’re being punished.” 

Dean looked across the room, to the gleaming black eye of the webcam. 

“Because I’m a slut,” he murmured. That got him another couple smacks with the crop. 

“Because I’m a slut!” he finally shouted, louder, making sure the webcam could pick up his voice. 

“You’re making it worse,” Cas grumbled. “I’m never going to get his erection to go down if you keep humiliating him.” 

“What if I do this?” Sam asked, and Dean’s balls exploded with sensation. He yelped, shoulders rising a couple inches as his belly and thighs reflexively tensed. 

“Perfect,” Cas remarked, before Dean cut him off with a gasping plea. 

Sam ignored him and tapped the crop against his balls again, drawing a deep groan out of his brother. 

“Fuck… Sammy…” 

Dean could feel his numb cock being squeezed and manipulated, and then a small  _ click _ as the latch snapped shut. It had a screw enclosure rather than a lock, and when Dean looked up, he could see Cas tightening the metal device. Dean’s cock and balls were trapped inside a metal cage, forcing them together into a small, compact package. 

“I said no looking,” Sam reprimanded, giving him another slap on the ass. Dean yelped. 

Cas was checking the comment feed. 

“They think we should make sure he can’t get hard,” he said, frowning.

“So let’s test it,” Sam answered. Dean kept his eyes on the floor, past his dangling hands. Sam and Cas had some kind of silent conversation, and then Dean felt his cheeks being parted again. He braced himself for the feeling of the icy plug- or worse, the crop, but instead, he felt hot breath blowing over his hole. 

A second later, Sam’s tongue was pressing against his sore hole. Dean groaned, closing his eyes and going limp. His hole was still stretched out and loose from the toy, and Sam was pressing his tongue through the rim. His mouth was so hot and it felt so  _ good- _

Dean felt the cage getting tight around his cock and balls. His body was trying to harden, trying to react- it felt like there was a  _ fist _ around his soft shaft, squeezing him. 

Then Cas leaned in, too, his tongue flicking between the metal bars of the cage, and Dean almost screamed. 

Cas licked along his length, jostling the sound when he reached Dean’s half-numb slit. 

Dean’s balls weren’t numb, though, and when Cas moved his attention there, Dean began to writhe and beg. 

“Let me come,” he pleaded. He kept his eyes tight shut, in case Sam was checking. “Fuck, please, let me come, please-”

Sam paused his assault, laughing a little. 

“What do you guys think? Think he’s earned it?” 

There was a moment of silence. 

“They don’t think you’ve earned it,” Cas reported. 

“Not even a  _ little _ ,” Sam added. 

Dean felt teeth on the inside of his thigh, and let out a sob. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dean. :(
> 
> I'm thinking maybe if he's very good and takes Sam and Cas both in his ass at the same time, that will be enough to earn him an orgasm. What do you guys think?


	6. Chapter 6

Sweat and spit dripped down Dean’s body, his doms getting him absolutely filthy in their attempt to drive him out of his mind. 

Dean suspected that the audience got bored before Cas and Sam did, but regardless of the motivation, the torment did, eventually, come to an end. 

Kind of. 

Sam’s mouth withdrew about thirty seconds before a thick plug was pushed into Dean’s hole. Dean groaned, relishing the feeling of being filled again- 

And then the vibration started, and he almost cried. 

Cas knelt in front of him, giving him a smile as he brushed the tears from Dean’s eyes. 

“You’re doing beautifully,” Cas murmured, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips. Then he raised the blindfold he’d been carrying, using it to cover the top half of Dean’s face. 

With the world dark, Dean tried to focus on sounds, but it seemed like all he could hear was the fucking plug vibrating. 

“Please,” he whispered. “Please, please-” 

“Please what, Dean?” Cas asked from somewhere off to his left. Dean was caught off guard. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. 

“What do you want?” Sam asked. “You can tell us.” 

“Please,” Dean said again. It occurred to him that gravity was sending all his blood to his head, now that his dick was empty. 

“Should I take the vibrator out?” Sam asked. Dean shook his head vehemently, spinning a little as his did. 

He didn’t want to be empty. He wanted… he wanted… 

“Please,” he said again. Someone ran their fingers through his damp hair. He leaned into it. 

“Gonna let you down now,” Cas said, and Dean only nodded. 

 

~~~~~

 

Jake was, at best, half-hard as the limp submissive was lowered to the floor. His dick was trying valiantly to harden again, but he was only human. 

He had no intention of turning the feed off, though. 

He cupped his balls, rolling them almost absently as the two doms quickly towelled their sub off.

_ Tie his arms, _ he typed slowly with his free hand.  _ So he can’t move. _

There were a lot of suggestions flowing through the chat, but Jake wasn’t the only one making this suggestion. Now that Dean was no longer suspended, he needed something keeping him still for the stuffing that was almost  _ certainly _ coming. 

Cas moved off-screen and came back with an armful of black canvas. 

Jake settled back in his seat, languidly stroking himself while Dean was bundled into a tight black straightjacket. He must have been pretty deep in subspace- he offered neither assistance nor resistance as his arms were fed through the sleeves. 

Sam leaned in and kissed him deeply, tilting his head back to reach the zipper. It was snug around Dean’s chest and shoulders, and it got even tighter when Castiel pulled his arms back. 

Twin cameras watched as Dean’s arms were folded behind his back, wrist to elbow. Sam took the excess lengths of the sleeves, buckling them into place around Dean’s midsection. Cas secured the back, drawing tight the lattice of cotton laces between Dean’s arms. They were drawn back, tighter and tighter, until there was no space to move. Dean’s breathing was shallow, and Jake could imagine the ache that must already have been forming in his shoulders. 

His cock was hardening again. 

It hardened further when Sam rose and fetched the hanging chain. He fastened it to a D-ring at the small of Dean’s back. Jake immediately realized why the jacket was so tight and well secured. It was doubling as a suspension harness. 

The chain only retracted a few inches, though, before Sam left it alone. Dean was left with his knees still touching the ground, the chain taking only a small amount of his weight. 

Jake watched, a little confused, while the two doms worked with Dean’s legs. They had some kind of contraption with a lot of straps, and it wasn’t until they pulled it taut that Jake really understood. 

The straps pulled Dean’s ankles flush with his thighs, connecting to the buckles of his jacket to keep his knees off the ground. His center of gravity was forced upwards, tipping him forward. He was left with his chest and face pressed to the floor, while the chain held his ass proudly displayed in the air. 

Dean was whimpering, and Jake realized that he was still wearing the nipple clamps. No weight rested on them, but they dragged along the floor each time he moved. 

Above his caged and sounded cock, the vibrator was still buzzing away. 

“We were thinking of leaving you like this for a while,” Cas said. 

“Maybe overnight,” Sam added, and Dean moaned. 

“No, please, no,” Dean pleaded. “Please, Sam, lemme come… please, I’m dying, man…” 

“Do you think you could come like that?” Sam asked. “If we took the cage off?” 

Dean’s silence was telling. Jake raised an eyebrow. There was something here that the three of them knew and he didn’t. 

“...no,” Dean said eventually. 

“And why is that?” Cas asked. There was genuine mirth in his voice. 

“I… I need…” Dean bit his plush lower lips. Jake stared. The man was a work of art. Truly. “I need to be  _ full. _ ” 

“Can you clarify for the men watching?” Cas asked. He leaned in closer, giving Jake an excellent view of the way the clamps were pulling at Dean’s abused nipples. 

“I- I need my ass full. To come,” Dean said haltingly. Below the blindfold, his face was burning red, and Jake could tell he was humiliated. 

“Why?” Cas asked. Dean let out a little sob. 

“Because those are my m-masters’ rules. I’m not allowed to come unless my ass is s-stuffed f-full.” 

Sam had stepped up behind Dean and begun playing with the base of the vibrator mid-sentence. 

“This isn’t full enough?” Sam asked. 

“No...” Dean groaned. 

“This isn’t enough to stuff your slutty little hole full?” 

“No!” Dean gasped. Sam was pressing the base of the vibrator to the ring encircling Dean’s balls. The vibration was reverberating all the way up the cage. Jake shivered. Imagining how the sound must feel. 

“Want us to get some of these guys in here to fuck you? Pull you up a little higher, just let strangers pound your hole all night. Is that what you want?” 

Dean groaned, but didn’t answer. 

“I’d like to see that,” Sam mused. “Choosing who got to fuck you. You’d have no say, no choice but to hang there with your cock all locked up, just… taking it.” 

“If that’s what you want,” Dean said weakly. Jake could see his cock trying to harden, pressing against the unrelenting bars of the cage. 

“What do  _ you _ want?” Cas asked, derailing that particular fantasy. 

“You,” Dean gasped instantly. “You. Fucking me. Please.” 

“Who?” 

“You,” Dean sobbed, writhing. Sam was pressing his cage against the vibrator again. “Both of you, please, fuck me, please-” 

Sam and Cas’s eye met, and they shared a grin. 

 

~~~~~

 

Dean could feel the vibration in his teeth- or at least, that’s how it felt. He could feel it buried in his ass, in the cage around his balls, buzzing up his piss slit-  _ everywhere. _

The two of them were determined to humiliate him, and it was working. 

There were rules lined up for him, and he followed them, but nobody  _ knew. _

At least until now. 

“Want you both,” he said again. Cas and Sam were both so big, having one of them in his ass  _ definitely _ counted as being stuffed. 

Something pressed against his lips and he opened instantly- even sucking someone’s cock was less humiliating than answering the questions he was being asked. 

It wasn’t a cock, though- well, it was, but a rubber one. It was just on the large side of comfortable, forcing him to stretch his jaw to take the whole thing. 

His lips pressed against the base, and then the cock was being buckled into place, effectively gagging him. 

A moment later, his shoulders were being pulled up, and he lost any connection to the ground. 

He swung lazily, not bothering to try to right himself. The suspension was actually a fairly easy one. He had no freedom of movement, whatsoever. He could completely relax into the straps, and they would hold him. 

It was a particular sort of comfort, one he’d first discovered in hell. The comfort of being utterly without agency. 

The vibrator slid from his ass, and he had only a moment to be grateful before the blunt head of a monster cock was pressing against his rim. 

He groaned into the gag, breath catching as it entered him, hard and velvet the way that only flesh really is. 

He had no idea which of them it might have been- probably Cas, by the slow way it began fucking into him. Sam tended more toward quick, short thrusts. This person, though, was pulling almost all the way out before pushing forward and bottoming out. 

Dean moaned, feeling pressure against his prostate. If it weren’t for the sound, his cock would have been drooling pre-come. As it were, it felt like there was a fist squeezing his junk. 

The fucking paused for a moment, and Dean felt lube drizzling over his skin. He exhaled slowly. His doms took such good care of him. 

Fingers played with the lube, spreading it around, making sure the full circumference of his stretched hole was coated. 

Then the finger began pressing harder, and whimpered, twitching in his restraints. In response, hands grabbed his hips, holding him still. 

The fingertip pressed again, moving slowly back and forth until finally slipping inside. 

Dean cried out, completely unable to move or protest as the finger pressed deeper, making room in his already stretched insides. 

Another finger began pressing at his rim, quickly finding a space for itself beside the first. 

Dean cried out again, trying to buck his hips and barely moving. He was completely restrained, utterly powerless to fight back as his sore hole was stretched wider and wider. The fingers pushed and pulled, scissored and retracted, until he’d completely lost count. His whole world had narrowed to the massive intrusion in his ass, stretching him further than he’d ever felt. 

Suddenly he was hauled upward, held against someone’s chest. The fingers withdrew, and Dean had only a second to be grateful, before he felt something else. 

A second cockhead pressed against his hole, and he had just enough time to think  _ no way they’re that crazy _ before it was forcing its way inside him. 

Dean screamed, tears escaping the blindfold as he was slowly impaled on the second cock. A chest pressed to his and he let his head fall forward. He could do nothing but pant, sobbing wordlessly against that shoulder, while the chain slowly lifted and then lowered him, fucking him on twin cocks. His rim dragged along their lengths, driving him insane with pain and lust. 

He could have cried with relief when he felt hands on his cock, unscrewing the sound and pulling the cage off. 

“Would you like to come with the sound in?” Cas asked him softly. Dean shook his head, then keened as he felt the long plastic probe being withdrawn. He gasped, fighting to catch his breath. The chain raised him and dropped him, his hole being emptied and then fucked full again. 

He let his head hang, sobbing wordlessly as he was rhythmically fucked, his cock hardening and bobbing against his belly. He didn’t have the energy to care that people were watching, watching him get hard and come from the feeling of being painfully stretched around two cocks. 

By the time he did come- untouched, because that was another of his rules- he was so tired that he barely noticed. He didn’t notice his gag being unbuckled, and when come-slick fingers pressed into his mouth, he licked them clean without thinking. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted a little early for my friend Doctor Bubbles, who is having a rough week :(


	7. Chapter 7

“Baby, I need you to drink this.”

Dean groaned, pushing Sam’s hand away. Sam persisted. 

“Drink half of it and I’ll leave you alone,” he badgered. Dean reluctantly took the bottle, drinking half of it in three gulps. It was grape. His favorite. 

He drank the rest of it to keep Sam from bitching. 

He was  _ so _ comfortable. He was laid out on a thick foam pad and he didn’t have to move a single one of his tired, overworked muscles. He was still floating through subspace and he couldn’t possibly feel any better. 

“Tub’s ready,” Cas said, and Dean cracked an eye.

Cas had stripped down to nothing, and was walking toward them with the sort of casual nonchalance that only really came from being a non-corporeal being. Everybody was a  _ little _ self-conscious naked. Everybody but Cas. 

The angel dropped to his knees, crawling up Dean’s body until they were chest to chest. Dean grinned, turning his head obligingly when Cas nuzzled at his throat. 

“Quit snuggling, you’re ruining the show,” Dean grumbled. Cas laughed. 

“The cameras are off, beloved. You were perfect.”

“I didn’t do anything.” 

“You couldn’t be more wrong,” Cas admonished, biting at his ear. “Come on. Time to clean up.” 

“Can’t I sleep first?” 

“You can sleep in the tub,” Cas countered. Dean was going to protest, but Cas pushed off of him before he could get a word in. Silently, he slipped an arm under Dean’s waist and lifted him into a bridal carry. 

Under pain of death, Dean would never admit how hot that was. 

When they got to the bathroom, Sam was already there, undressed and testing the water pouring into the clawfoot tub. When he saw Dean looking, he grinned and threw a leg over the side. 

“Come here,” he said, holding out his arms. 

Dean was pretty comfortable, nestled up to Cas’s chest, but the water was warm and clean and there was always something to be said for playing little spoon. 

His sore ass hit the bottom of the tub and he winced. A moment later, Sam’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. They both watched as Cas climbed gingerly into the space that was left. He knelt between their legs, facing them, a washcloth in one hand. 

Dean closed his eyes, leaning back against Sam’s chest. His fingers entwined with his brother’s, and he dozed off while Cas went over every inch of him. He could feel rushes of grace healing bruises, rejuvenating strained muscles. 

The healing was left to Cas’s mojo, but the cleaning was done the normal, human way. Carefully, Cas scrubbed the spit and lube and come from Dean’s body, starting with his face and throat. He poured water from the spigot over Dean’s chest, letting it filter over Sam’s legs and down the drain. 

Through it all, Sam held him, stroking Dean’s hands and arms, rubbing his sore shoulders, kissing his temple and throat. When Cas finished with Dean’s belly, Sam held his knees apart. Dean closed his eyes and turned his face while Cas cleaned his stretched, sore hole, slipping two soapy fingers inside to wash out the come and lube. 

Dean could almost see him considering another enema, but in the end, Cas decided to take pity on him. The angel leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the inside of Dean’s thigh. Dean moaned, his overworked cock trying and failing to take interest in the scenario. 

Cas’s grace flickered across his rim, soothing the puffy skin. When Dean looked down, Cas was smiling at him. He’d left just enough to leave Dean sore in the morning. 

“You’re incorrigible,” Dean grumbled. He leaned his head back against Sam’s chest, letting his brother soothe him back to sleep. Cas continued his ritual, scrubbing Dean down to the soles of his feet. 

By the time he was done, Dean was ready to spend the night in the bathtub. He’d slept in beds that were less comfortable than his current configuration. 

Unfortunately, his exhausted body was at the mercy of two evil and frankly brutish doms, who insisted that he get up and towel off. 

Dean swayed on his feet, barely responding when Sam rubbed his shoulders with a towel. He might have overdone it a little, and his clever ruse paid off when Cas scooped him up again. He snuggled his face into the angel’s shoulder as they headed for bed. 

“You’re gonna spoil me,” he muttered, cracking an eye to look over at Sam. 

“That’s the plan,” Sam responded cheerfully. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some nice aftercare for Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Chatroom online. 
> 
> What shall we do?


End file.
